No contaban con mi astucia
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: El héroe de los héroes ha llegado a Equestria. Más ágil que una tortuga, más noble que un ratón, más noble que una lechuga, su escudo es un...
1. Chapter 1

_¡Más ágil que una tortuga! ¡Más fuerte que un ratón! Más noble que una lechuga… ¡Su escudo es un CORAZÓN! ES, el Chapulín Colorado; interpretado por el súper comediante Chespirito._ _Con Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike el dragón y el Rey Sombra._ _En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado:_

 **El héroe de los héroes ha llegado a Equestria**

Existían malas situaciones, situaciones pésimas, situaciones realmente malas… y luego estaba el tipo de situación en la que se encontraban las chicas. De nuevo un antiguo enemigo se había liberado, Sombra, quien con sed de venganza dirigió sus pasos no hacia el Imperio Cristal sino hacia Ponyville hogar de aquellos que lo derrotaron la última vez. Con su encierro el Rey Oscuro tenía clara una cosa: tenía que pensar muy bien todos sus movimientos antes de volver a enfrentarse a algo tan terrible como la Magia de la Amistad.  
Así pues dirigió sus pasos hacia la Colmena, país de los Changellings en donde unió fuerzas con Chrysalis. Al igual que Sombra, ella también estaba consciente que ahora debían de actuar con el doble de prudencia o podrían terminar mucho peor que antes.

—Por eso te propongo, querida Chrysalis, que no debemos atacar Equestria en sí sino sus defensas. Esas seis pueblerinas deben de ser neutralizadas. Una vez las quitamos del camino no hay nada que pueda detenernos. Después de todo son la única carta que tienen Luna y Celestia a su favor, ¿no te parece?

—¿Sabes? No me gusta hacer tratos con ponis pero tienes razón — admitió la Reina. — Atacar directamente la fuente de nuestros problemas. Ahora el único problema es cómo logramos detenerlas, antes de llegar a ellas tenemos que sortear todo tipo de obstáculos.

—No necesariamente, verás, tuve mucho tiempo para reflexionar en mi encierro Chrysalis, así que he preparado un plan a prueba de bobos. ¿Qué dices, te unes?

Y así fue como se dieron las cosas: una mañana como cualquier otra Sombra atacó con un ejército de ponis de cristal, cristales con forma de ponis completamente al servicio de su invocador, los cuales comenzaron a destruir el pueblo amenazando con sus afilados bordes a sus habitantes; y antes que las chicas pudieran reaccionar, el ejército de la muerte ya había rodeado el pueblo. Y para colmo de males una gran muralla hecha de afilados cristales había rodeado todo Ponyville, el pueblo estaba cautivo.

Claro que las Princesas no iban a quedarse de cascos cruzados así que mandaron un emisario a Sombra para darle la resolución a la que habían llegado:

—Atención Sombra ríndete ahora o los ejércitos de Celestia y Luna harán pedazos a tu pequeña armada de cristal. Todos sabemos que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para convocar un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacerle frente a los nuestros, somos más. Ríndete ahora y tal vez tengamos piedad de ti. ¡He dicho!

Sombra se encogió de hombros indiferente y se limitó a arrojarle al muchacho una carta.

—Dale esto a tus Princesas ¿quieres? Verás: mi intención no es pelear una batalla en campo abierto. ¿Me toman por idiota? Chrysalis ha tenido la gentileza de ocultar centinelas para mí en los pueblos aledaños y entre el ejército mismo. Si tengo noticias que están comenzando a moverse mataré a todos en el pueblo y me largaré. Así de simple.

—Twilight Sparkle te derrotará — dijo el soldado, que no era otro que Flash Sentry.

—No lo hará — dijo Sombra limándose sus cascos con una lima. — ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿No pensaste que antes de tomar todo un pueblo de rehén no haría algo al respecto con ella y su grupo de niñas exploradoras? En serio subestiman a sus villanos pequeños ponis.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! — Gritó Flash.

—Nada, no tuve qué — dijo Sombra. — Todos los niños del pueblo están debidamente en cascos de mis soldados de cristal listos para ser ejecutados, y si ella hace brillar aunque sea una chispa de su cuerno los degollarán a todos. Los detalles de mi plan se encuentran en la carta a Celestia así como mis demandas a la Corona. Sé bueno y entrega eso, ¿por favor?

Y por supuesto la carta de Sombra fue recibida con una atmósfera tensa.

—Maldito Sombra, nos tiene en sus cascos — dijo Luna.

—¿Entonces no tenemos opción?

—Siempre hay otra opción, pero no nos deja tiempo — dijo Celestia. — Y si no le devolvemos el Imperio Cristal en veinticuatro horas destruirá el pueblo. Es un ataque desde dentro, no podemos luchar en estas condiciones.

—Esperemos que en Ponyville tengan un plan — pidió Shining rezando por su hermanita

 **Ponyville:**

—¿Entonces no hay esperanza? — Preguntó Rarity mirando por la ventana a los ojos suplicantes de Sweetie Belle.

—Siempre hay esperanza — dijo Twilight mirando hacia la ventana. — Pero hoy no sé qué podemos hacer…

Sombra había tenido el cinismo de colocar a los potrillos en posición de ejecución justo frente al Palacio como un recordatorio que no podían hacer nada o Sombra los mataría a todos. Él era muy sensible al poder de la Armonía y si alguien

Pinkie sollozaba mirando también a los hermanitos Cake. Ojalá tuvieran más tiempo, ojalá pasara un milagro, ojalá…

El sonido de varios libros cayendo llamó la atención de todos. Corrieron para ver qué sucedía, era Lyra entre un montón de libros en la biblioteca personal de Twilight.

—¡Lyra! ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Twilight.

—¿Qué hago? Trato de buscar algo para salvar a mi pequeña por supuesto — declaró Lyra limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Pero Sombra…

—Sombra no quiere que tú uses magia pero nos subestima al resto — dijo Lyra con la determinación en sus ojos. — Twilight es nuestra hora de ayudar aunque sea un poco.

—Es verdad — dijo Minuette. — Todas juntas.

Vinyl, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, prácticamente todos los unicornios de Ponyville se pusieron a buscar un hechizo que les sirviera para salvar a los niños; daba igual qué podía pasarles a ellos pero querían salvar a los pequeños, y pronto el resto del pueblo (que también se había refugiado en el Palacio pero para no perder de vista a los pequeños) se unió a la búsqueda. Twilight sonrió, no podía usar magia pero ella misma se puso a buscar a la antigua y lo mismo las demás.

—¡Lo tengo! ¡Encontré algo! — Gritó de improviso Spike. — Hay un hechizo muy antiguo el cual sirve para… convocar al héroe de los héroes a Equestria.

—Déjame ver eso Spike — pidió Twilight arrebatándole el libro de las garras. — Vaya… es un hechizo muy poderoso en verdad, podría intentarlo yo pero…

—No tienes a ningún pequeño en peligro — dijo el padre de Snips tomando el libro. — Nosotros sí. ¿Creen que podamos?

—Adelante — dijeron todos.

Entonces siguiendo las instrucciones del libro concentraron todo su poder en éste. Las palabras al final de la página brillaron. Según el libro sólo quedaba un paso: recitar las palabras mágicas que invocarían al héroe de los héroes a Equestria.

—No hay garantía que funcione — recordó Twilight.

—No tenemos otra opción — dijo Derpy. — ¡Juntos!

Y juntos recitaron:

—¡Oh! ¿Y ahora, quién podrá ayudarnos?

Silencio expectante, y entonces… justo de dentro de un enorme jarrón de decoración saltó alegremente un poni color rojo con cabello negro vestido en un traje igualmente rojo con antenas en la cabeza; y en los flancos, un corazón amarillo con una CH roja.

—¡Yo! — Gritó lleno de confianza.

De nuevo silencio, esta vez de confusión.

—Este… ¿y quién eres?

—¿Yo? Yo soy el Chapulín Colorado. Perdonen si me retrasé pero había un gran embotellamiento dentro del jarrón, no tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me costó salir.

—¿Embotellamiento? — Preguntó Twilight sin saber qué pensar de este poni.

Como respuesta el Chapulín Colorado volteó el jarrón de donde había salido y de éste salieron un montón de botellas de leche vacías.  
Comenzaron los murmullos de confusión y escepticismo, en serio que nadie sabía qué pensar de este tipo. Pero Fluttershy siempre optimista pensó que si el tal Chapulín Colorado había sido llamado por el hechizo del héroe de los héroes entonces algo debía de poder hacer.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaste Chapulín Colorado! — Dijo ella. — Fíjate que el Rey Sombra ha regresado y ha tomado de rehenes a todos los niños de Ponyville.

—¡Chanfle! — Dijo el Chapulín poniendo una cara de sincera preocupación.

—Y si no le entregan el Imperio de Cristal en veinticuatro horas acabará con el pueblo entero.

—¡Rechanfle!

—Sí, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada porque tiene a los niños del pueblo — finalizó Fluttershy.

—¡Recontrachanfle! — Saltó el Chapulín. — Pero oye sólo tengo una duda…

—Dime…

—¿Quién es el Rey Sombra?

Todos soltaron un gruñido de exasperación. ¡¿Sus hijos estaban en peligro y lo mejor que pudo traer el hechizo fue a este idiota?!

—No hay tiempo para discutir eso Chapulín Colorado — dijo Pinkie Pie. — ¿Crees que puedes salvar a los niños del pueblo?

—Claro que sí — dijo el Chapulín Colorado con mucha confianza. — Recuerda que Chapulín Colorado no ha sido derrotado nunca jamás.

—(¿Recordar qué si nunca lo hemos visto?) — Le murmuró Spike a Applejack.

—Pst, — le dijo la vaquera dándole un codazo.

A todo esto el pueblo no dejaba de murmurar pero al final el Chapulín recuperó su confianza, ¿eso era algo no?

—Bueno no importa, sea quien sea el que amenace a los niños lo voy a moler a golpes con mi chipote chillón — dijo el Chapulín Colorado metiendo un casco en el jarrón de donde salió y sacó… más botellas de leche y alguno que otro envase de helado vacío. — Ay hombre, ¿quién usa esta cosa de basurero?

Spike comenzó a silbar disimuladamente pero Twilight lo miró y frunció el entrecejo, ya arreglarían cuentas más tarde. Pero entonces el héroe finalmente halló lo que buscaba: un martillo como de juguete con el mango plástico amarillo y la cabeza roja.

Y de nuevo hizo que todos hicieran un face-hoof, ¿será que el hechizo salió mal o algo?

—¡Ahora sí, síganme los buenos! — Dijo el Chapulín saliendo a la acción pero en lugar de abrir la puerta se dio de narices contra ésta.

—La puerta se abre para el otro lado — dijo Spike haciendo lo que podía para aguantarse las ganas de gritarle.

—Ya lo sabía — dijo el Chapulín sobándose la nariz y tambaleándose. — Lo hice intencionalmente para probar la seguridad de la puerta. Todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados. ¡Síganme los buenos!

Y salió.

—¿Será que el hechizo salió mal? — Preguntó Twilight.

—¿Y a ti qué te parece? — Preguntó Rainbow Dash. — Lo que me consuela es que Sombra subestima a los no-unicornios, y el único que corre peligro aquí es este idiota.

—No es chiste Rainbow — dijo Twilight. — Tenemos que hacer algo o los niños la pagarán…

—Tiene razón — dijo Rarity. — Será mejor que vayamos también, pero que no nos encuentre Sombra.

—Vayamos por la puerta de atrás — pidió Twilight, — y por el bien del Chapulín Colorado espero encontrarlo antes que Sombra…

—O que lo encuentre primero a ver si nos traemos aunque sea Humdrum de los Power Ponies — suplicó Spike.

Afuera los soldados de cristal de Sombra patrullaban para asegurarse que nadie se acercara a donde tenía a los potros mientras que el Rey mismo se paseaba por el pueblo saboreando su victoria cuando se dio cuenta del único poni adulto que estaba en las calles, un sujeto que por alguna extraña razón estaba vestido de grillo gigante tratando de hablar con sus guardias de cristal.

—¡Disculpe, disculpe! ¿Ha visto por aquí al Rey Sombra? ¡Pero contésteme hombre no sea maleducado!

Pero el Guardia de Cristal, al ser un objeto animado sólo por la magia de Sombra obviametne no respondía y pasaba de largo al Chapulín. Entonces éste se iba a interrogar a otro Guardia de Cristal.

—¡Usted, usted señor! ¿De casualidad no conoce al Rey Sombra? Porque yo…

Pasaba otro y lo mismo. Sombra se le quedaba viendo por un momento y no pudo ocultar una risita.

—Y luego dicen que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol — dijo Sombra divertido. — En fin…

Entonces se acercó pero le tocó el hombro al Chapulín Colorado.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Ah, por fin alguien civilizado — se quejó el Chapulín Colorado. — Precisamente estaba buscando a alguien que me guiara hacia el Rey Sombra. Dicen que es un Rey malvado, feo, con mal aliento que tiene amenazados a los niños y me invocaron para fulminarlo a golpes con mi Chipote Chillón.

El Rey Sombra levantó una ceja mirando el juguete. ¿Molerlo a golpes a él? ¿Y con un juguete? ¿En serio de dónde habían sacado a este payaso?

—Así que estás buscando al Rey Sombra. ¿Me puedes volver a decir cómo es? — Preguntó él con cinismo.

—Ya le dije es un Rey malvado, feo con mal ali…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la Corona y las antenitas de vinil del Chapulín cayeron

—Ah pero yo no estaba hablando de usted…

—¿Ah no? — Preguntó Sombra sonriente. — ¿Y entonces?

—De otro Rey que también es malvado, feo…

Sombra le tapó la boca con un casco y le quitó el Chipote Chillón.

—Te salvas porque no me gusta perder mi tiempo tratando con idiotas y porque estoy de buen humor porque las cosas me salieran tan bien… ¡fuera con esa porquería!

—Se aprovechan de mi nobleza… —

Y entonces arrojó lejos el 'arma' del Chapulín Colorado.

—Y si yo fuera tú me metería a mi casa y no me aprovecharía de mi suerte porque…

A todo esto las chicas estaban recorriendo el pueblo en busca del Chapulín Colorado y así evitar una tragedia, pero entonces un zumbido en el aire llamó su atención.

—¡Cuidado algo se acerca! — Gritó Twiight poniéndose en posición aunque sabía que no podía hacer magia.

Todas hicieron un círculo protector para lo que fuera… cuando un Chipote Chillón le cayó en la cabeza a Rainbow.

—Ouch… ¿y qué se cree que está haciendo ese animal?

—Rainbow… — dijo Twilight.

—Ese bobo empezó— Se quejó la pegaso tomando el arma del Chapulín y luego arrojándolo. — A ver si eso le enseña a tirarle sus porquerías a la gente.

Sombra mientras tanto había dejado atrás al Chapulín Colorado todavía riéndose por dentro por la pésima actuación de ese remedo de superhéroe… cuando algo le cayó en la cabeza derribando su corona.

—Ouch… ¿y esto? — Gruñó levantando el Chipote Chillón y encarando al dueño. — ¿Qué te dije de no abusar de tu suerte?

—Oye pero yo no fui, el Chipote Chillón se vino solito…

—No te hagas el simpático — amenazó Sombra. — ¡¿Cómo se puede regresar sola esta cosa?!

—Te muestro — dijo el Chapulín Colorado tomando el Chipote Chillón y lo arrojó lejos. — ¿Ves?

Sombra lo miró.

—Te felicito eres el primer idiota que logra quitarme mi valioso tiempo, si me disculpas…

Cargó su poder oscuro en su cuerno…

Y mientras el Chipote Chillón cayó de nuevo pero en la cabeza de Applejack.

—¡Ouch! ¿Y seguimos en estas?

—Tal vez haya una explicación — trató de conciliar Pinkie Pie.

—Tal vez pero esto no se queda así — dijo Applejack arrojando de nuevo el Chipote Chillón.

El arma de juguete cruzó el aire y le cayó de nuevo en la cabeza a Sombra, salvando por un pelo al Chapulín Colorado.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves?

Sombra todavía se estaba tambaleando pero pronto rechinó los dientes y avanzó amenazadoramente contra el héroe.

—Ahora estás muerto animal… estás tan muerto.

El Chapulín Colorado no necesitó más e inició la carrera.

—¡VEN ACÁ! ¿NO ME IBAS A MOLER A GOLPES CON TU PORQUERÍA ESTA? — Gritó Sombra lanzando el Chipote Chillón directamente contra el Chapulín, y esta vez sí le atinó en la espalda.

El héroe cayó por el impacto dentro de una fuente que había en el centro del pueblo comenzando a patalear y a nadar como podía.

—¡Ay qué fría, ay qué fría! — Dijo nadando como pudo.

Sombra llegó hasta él.

—Hacerte el patético no te va a salvar de mí — dijo el Rey creando una lanza de cristal oscura apuntándola contra el Chapulín. — Ahora di tus oraciones…

Tristemente el Chapulín Colorado no lo escuchaba, no era muy buen nadador y necesitaba salir de la fuente ya. Entonces nadando se aferró a lo que tenía más cerca: la capa de Sombra y al levantarse arrojó al Rey a la fuente. El problema era que él tenía una armadura y no le era tan fácil salir del agua como al Chapulín que estaba apenas saliendo del agua mientras las chicas llegaban.

—¡Chapulín Colorado! ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Rarity.

—No lo sé pero creo que…

La fuente estalló en mil pedazos por una explosión de magia oscura y Sombra emergió de ésta empapado y furioso. Giró su lanza de cristal y la apuntó al Chapulín.

—De ustedes me encargo luego — dijo mirando de reojo a las Mane 6, — ahora tú… ¿cómo te llamas para saber qué poner en la lápida?

—Yo soy el Chapulín Colorado pero…

—Pero nada, lo que dirá tu epitafio será: 'aquí yace el Chapulín Colorado, un tarado que creyó que podía enfrentarse al Rey Sombra con un juguete'

—Yo opino…

—¡TÚ TE CALLAS! A MÍ NO SE ME FASTIDIA ASÍ COMO ASÍ… Y LUEGO USTEDES ME LAS PAGAN POR PONER A ESTE BOBO A MOLESTARME…

Todos retrocedieron siendo el que retrocedió más el Chapulín Colorado. Pero ante la furia de Sombra se alejaron instintivamente dejando al Chapulín desprotegido, o bueno, con su Chipote Chillón el cual recogió del suelo.

—Arroja esa porquería si quieres que te mate sin dolor — amenazó Sombra.

—Yo opino…

—¡PERO YA! — Ordenó Sombra.

El Chapulín lo iba a hacer pero él lo detuvo.

—No, mejor deslízalo lejos no vaya ser el diablo…

Entonces obedeció pateando el Chipote Chillón hacia delante. Sombra tronó el cuello y de nuevo levantó su arma, sólo que su capa de terciopelo estaba empapada y le estorbaba así que se la quitó de golpe y la tiró al suelo. Avanzó e iba arrojar su lanza cuando se tropezó con el maldito Chipote Chillón (oculto por los pliegues de su capa) y erró el tiro clavando la lanza en la torre de agua del pueblo.  
Todos supieron lo que iba a ocurrir: la torre comenzó a agrietarse y un chorro de agua era inminente que cayera sobre el unicornio oscuro. Nadie tenía palabras para describir la situación salvo el héroe de los héroes:

—Chanfle…

La torre descargó todo su contenido sobre Sombra, que arrastrado por la corriente se dio contra la torre del reloj del pueblo. Se levantó con mucha dificultad, sí le habían dado una considerable paliza pero la cosa no había acabado ahí.

—¡Y pensar que todo gracias a un juguete! ¡Eres grande Chapulín Colorado, eres grande! Perdónanos por dudar de ti — dijo Twilight devolviendo al héroe su arma legendaria.

El Chapulín Colorado se bamboleó victorioso haciendo girar sus antenitas de vinil.

—¡No contaban con mi astucia!

Movimiento que hizo que el Chipote Chillón se le escapara de los cascos y le diera de lleno… sí, al Rey Sombra que finalmente cayó inconsciente, sería un juguete pero hasta él tenía sus límites.  
Y con su invocador fuera de combate, los soldados de cristal cayeron inertes, los niños habían sido liberados.

Mucho después, cuando Sombra recuperó la conciencia se vio rodeado por las Mane 6 quienes con sus Poderes del Arcoíris listos pensaban darle su merecido, pero su atención estaba centrada en el tipo vestido de rojo detrás de ellas. Sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza sin mencionar que su pobre cuerpo estaba bastante maltratado, como luchador mágico su cuerpo no era tan resistente y esa paliza le dolía de veras. Poco a poco sus recuerdos fueron volviendo a él y soltó una siniestra risita.

—¿Qué es tan divertido Sombra?

—Él — dijo Sombra. — No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…

Comenzó a reírse como demente.

—¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LUEGO DE MESES DE PLANEACIÓN CAIGO CON UN TRUCO TAN TONTO, AHAHAHAHAHA! ¡¿No es hilarante?! ¡Derrotado por tragarme la actuación de bobo de ese sujeto!

El Chapulín se bamboleó orgulloso.

—No contaban con mi astuc… un minuto, ¿qué?

—No te hagas más el inocente, nadie puede ser así de idiota pero por actuar como un tarado todo este tiempo bajé la guardia y terminé bailando en la punta de tus cascos a pesar que la lógica me decía que nadie, nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PODÍA SER TAN TONTO. Ante ti me quito el sombrero maldito Chapulín Colorado, eres un verdadero genio táctico.

De todos modos el Chapulín no estaba contento con el elogio de Sombra.

—Se aprovechan de mi nobleza.

Sombra odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al Chapulín Colorado, de veras que sí, pero como no era tan fácil engañarlo tenía que reconocer que se había ganado su respeto. Riendo todavía pensó en expresar su gran frustración y a la vez su respeto hacia este nuevo y temible oponente. ¿Y cómo? Pues usando una expresión aprendida de él:

—Chanfle, sí chanfle… ¡ME LLEVA EL CHANFLE!

Entonces saltó y usando un hechizo de tele-transportación sellado en un cristal comenzó a escapárseles a la Mane 6.

—¡Ganaron esta ronda pero volveremos a vernos niñas! ¡Y ya estoy contando las horas para volver a enfrentarme a ti, Chapulín Colorado! Tu gran astucia no volverá a tomarme desprevenido, sí, ¡ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos y entonces sí que contaré con tu astucia! ¡Hoy no contaba pero sí contaré con tu astucia la próxima, estás advertido!

Entonces desapareció con una risa maniática.

Y el pueblo entero estalló en vítores, ¿cómo habían dudado de este gran héroe por Celestia? Claro, todo era parte de su plan para que Sombra no sospechara nada pero de todos modos estaban avergonzados de haber pensado que el héroe de los héroes no podría contra un reto tan sencillo como lo era el Rey Oscuro. Sí, su hechizo sí que había traído al más grande de los héroes, ¡al Chapulín Colorado!

* * *

 **Y este fic es de los más raros que he hecho pero ey, me divirtió crear una atmósfera tan anticlimática para el Chapulín Colorado. ¿Por qué lo hice? No sé, navegaba por Netflix y me topé con la serie original así que fue un arrebato de nostalgia pero mezclado con mi propio estilo. Espero les haya gustado y a mí por lo menos me encantó hacer esto.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Más ágil que una tortuga! ¡Más fuerte que un ratón! Más noble que una lechuga… ¡Su escudo es un CORAZÓN! ES, el Chapulín Colorado; interpretado por el súper comediante Chespirito. Con Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike el dragón, la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna, la Princesa Cadance, Shining, la Reina Chrysalis y el Rey Sombra. En esta ocasión les presentamos un episodio titulado:_

 **El caso de dos Princesas tan, pero tan parecidas que eran exactamente iguales. Pero una más que la otra**

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya tenías el maldito pueblo en tu poder y un solo poni te dejó fuera de combate? — Gruñó Chrysalis haciendo un face-hoof. — ¡Demonios idiota, no debí seguir las instrucciones de un poni! ¡Ya tenías el pueblo en tus cascos y por irte a perseguir a un idiota que te estaba fastidiando lo echas todo a perder! ¿Se puede saber por qué?

A estas alturas Sombra ya había recuperado su buen porte luego de la humillante derrota, pero no le importaba. Se consolaba que no era considerado vergüenza caer ante el mejor.

—Di lo que quieras pero ese tal Chapulín Colorado no es un oponente normal — dijo el Rey Sombra dando un sorbo de té. —Tiene esa habilidad de ponerte justo donde quiere, fingiendo que todos los golpes que te da son puras coincidencias o torpezas; incluso él mismo se da varios golpes y al final no ves sino a un torpe que te estorba, no al temible oponente que realmente es. No Chrysalis, este sujeto es un oponente a otro nivel. Si te enfrentas a él pase lo que pase recuerda siempre: nadie puede ser tan idiota. Recuérdalo.

La Reina se encogió de hombros sin poder creer a Sombra. Por supuesto que alguien capaz de verle la cara de tonto a Sombra era un poni de cuidado pero no creía que fuera ni la mitad de bueno de lo que Sombra decía. Eso sí, mantendría los ojos abiertos en caso apareciera. _Conque el Chapulín Colorado_ , pensó la Reina, _bien pues no estaría mal que vaya a echarle una mirada personalmente; oh_ , _esto estará muy pero muy interesante_.

Mientras tanto Luna y Celestia habían convocado a una reunión urgente en Canterlot luego de la situación tan complicada de Ponyville. No tenían muchos detalles de cómo habían logrado vencer a Sombra y su plan del demonio pero estaban contentas que lo hubieran conseguido y que los daños hubieran sido mínimos (solamente la torre de agua agujereada y la fuente explotada, el muro de cristal fue destruido junto con los soldados de cristal).

—Entonces, tenemos ante nosotros una situación sin precedentes — dijo Luna una vez las cuatro Princesas de Equestria más Shining Armor, Spike y las Portadoras de la Armonía estaban en el salón de reuniones. — Dos de nuestros enemigos se han unido y por supuesto esto no puede traernos nada bueno a nosotras. Chrysalis tiene un montón de recursos a su disposición y Sombra… bueno, ya vimos que él tiene excelentes planes. Estuvimos a punto de perderlas chicas y esa es una situación que no puede volver a darse.

—Es tal como lo dice mi hermana — añadió Celestia con preocupación. — No sé cómo lograron frustrar los planes de Sombra la última vez, ya entraremos en detalles cuando sea el momento, pero ahora puedo decir que hemos aumentado las medidas de defensa. Hechizos de detección de Changellings en todos los edificios públicos, puntos de tele-transportación de emergencia para evitar tomas de rehenes a gran escala como sucedió en Ponyville. Nos dieron y nos dieron duro pero por eso aprendimos más rápido.

—Esas son excelentes noticias Princesa Celestia pero lo que me preocupa es que Sombra también haya aprendido — dijo Twilight. — Tuvo que haber estado ahí… fue derrotado por una mente muy superior a la suya pero ahora mismo estoy segura que está planeando su siguiente movimiento y no será tan fácil sorprenderlo de nuevo.

—Pues le será muy difícil superar a nuestro héroe — dijo Spike muy emocionado. — ¿Vieron la paliza que le dio el Chapulín Colorado? Cualquiera diría que era un idiota pero al final resultó que…

—¡Todos sus movimientos estaban fríamente calculados! — Celebró Fluttershy.

—Lo que nos lleva al segundo punto — dijo Shining. — Cuando nuestros soldados llegaron a ver qué había sucedido todos hablaban de un tal gran héroe que había derrotado al Rey Sombra casi sin dificultad…

—Sí, y según los ponis que interrogamos todo lo que utilizó este supuesto héroe fue un martillo de juguete — dijo la Princesa Celestia. — ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó?

Todos los involucrados se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad…

—Bueno, como sabrá lo primero que hizo el maldito cobarde de Sombra fue asegurarse de dejarnos fuera de la pelea amenazando a los niños del pueblo — dijo Rainbow. — Pero por suerte los demás no se dieron por vencidos.

—Se unieron para buscar un hechizo con el poder de derrotarlo — dijo Applejack. — Y vaya que lo encontraron, Sombra no supo qué le golpeó.

—Se llama el Hechizo de los Héroes — dijo Twilight levitando el libro hacia la Princesa Celestia. — Según parece sirve para convocar al héroe de los héroes en caso Equestria se vea en grave peligro.

—Lo conozco — dijo Celestia. — Fue creado por Star Swirl hace varios años pero hasta ahora jamás pensé que lo usaríamos. Supongo que fue un buen esfuerzo por parte de los habitantes del pueblo.

—Más que un buen esfuerzo — celebró Pinkie Pie. — El héroe no tiene comparación, pensamos que no tendría oportunidad contra Sombra pero al final lo derrotó, más que lo derrotó lo derrotó por mil. Es un verdadero campeón.

—Y por lo visto ahora que el hechizo está hecho todo lo que hay que hacer para llamar a este héroe invencible es recitar las palabras finales — dijo Rarity. — Ah sí, todo un héroe de verdad. No me gusta su atuendo pero en aquella situación estábamos tan preocupadas que no pude pensar en nada más que en Sweetie Belle; pero si vuelve haré para él el mejor traje del mundo para agradecerle todo lo que hizo.

—Es tan valiente y desinteresado — dijo Fluttershy. — Nunca olvidaremos lo que hizo por nosotras.

Cadance asintió.

—Comprendo pero lo mejor sería hablar con él para entender mejor lo que pasó, ¿qué pasó después que el héroe derrotara al Rey Sombra?

—Nada, no sabemos a dónde fue pero estoy segura que está ayudando a otros — dijo Fluttershy.

Celestia se mordió el labio.

—Ojalá pudiéramos saber más al respecto — opinó ella. — Pero de momento me alegra que todos estén bien y que…

Un tremendo estruendo, parecido a una sirena de ambulancia comenzó a sonar por todo el Palacio y pronto puertas y ventanas se vieron selladas por una especie de cristal mágico color verde para que nadie pudiese entrar ni mucho menos salir. Celestia frunció el entrecejo y se puso alerta.

—¡Todos en el Palacio diríjanse al Salón del Trono! ¡Sirvientes, soldados y demás los quiero en el Salón del Trono a la de ya!

Y su voz sonó mil veces amplificada retumbando por todos los rincones del Palacio.

—Princesa, ¿qué fue eso? — Preguntó Applejack poniéndose en camino detrás de la Princesa.

—¿No escuchaste lo que dijimos? Todos los edificios públicos están protegidos con un hechizo de detección de changellings, uno de esos bichos se ha atrevido a entrar al Palacio — explicó Celestia. — Y lo peor es que no cualquier changelling, Chrysalis.

—¡¿Qué?! — Gritaron todas.

—El cristal que apareció con la alarma usualmente es transparente — explicó Luna. — Pero si ella es quien se acerca será verde, es una señal que le avisa a nuestros que hay que tomar precauciones extra.

Mientras ya habían llegado al Salón del Trono en donde todos los que estaban en el Palacio esperaban las instrucciones de las Princesas.

—Bien, esta es la situación: nuestro sistema de seguridad contra changellings se ha activado — dijo Celestia. — Uno de ustedes no es quien debería ser. Chrysalis, sé que estás ahí y ten por seguro que te encontraremos.

Se inició un murmullo por toda la sala.

—No sabemos exactamente en dónde te escondes pero ten por seguro que de aquí no saldremos hasta dar contigo — gruñó Luna pasando una mirada evaluativa por la gran cantidad de ponis que estaban reunidos con ella pero en cuanto al resto no podía confiar en nadie.

—Estamos en dificultades, ¿no? — dijo Shining preparando su poder. — ¿Cómo la detectamos en toda esta gente?

—No sabemos, no podemos probar nada hasta estar seguras o lastimaríamos a un inocente — dijo Celestia sudando frío por culpa de la dificultad en la que se encontraban.

—Nosotras sabemos quién puede echarnos un casco — sugirió Pinkie Pie. — Si pudo evitar que Sombra se apoderara del Imperio Cristal seguro puede detectar a Chrysalis.

—Mala idea no es — dijo Twilight. — Y aprovechamos a preguntarle su versión de las cosas, ¿o no les parece?

—¡Llámalo, llámalo! — Celebró Fluttershy.

—No funcionará — dijo Celestia. — Nadie entra ni sale de aquí además que…

—No hay problema, el hechizo sirve para convocarlo en cualquier situación sin importar qué — explicó Twilight.

—De todos modos no me parece buena idea, tal vez si…

Tarde, Spike decidió hacer los honores:

—¡Oh! ¿Y ahora, quién podrá ayudarnos?

De detrás del Trono salió un poni rojo vestido con un traje igualmente rojo con dos antenas de plástico sobresaliendo de su cabeza y en los flancos un corazón amarillo con las letras CH bordadas.

—¡Yo!

—¡El Chapulín Colorado! — Saltaron las chicas y el dragón muy emocionadas.

—¡No contaban con mi astucia! — Se bamboleó orgullosamente el Chapulín Colorado.

—Ya, ya, ya. No perdamos el tiempo en presentaciones cuando tenemos una emergencia de este calibre, concentrémonos en lo importante — dijo Twilight. — Qué bueno que llegaste Chapulín Colorado, fíjate que la Reina Chrysalis está aquí y tenemos que detenerla antes que haga algo malo.

—¡Chanfle! — Saltó el Chapulín.

—Y antes que preguntes la Reina Chrysalis es una enemiga nuestra con el poder de transformarse en quien ella quiera — dijo Applejack. — Podría ser cualquiera en esta habitación.

—¡Rechanfle! — Dijo el Chapulín muy preocupado.

—¿Crees que puedes ayudarnos, Chapulín Colorado? — Preguntó Fluttershy con ojos suplicantes.

—Claro que sí, pero antes quisiera saber, ¿cómo es la tal Reina Chrysalis sin su disfraz?

—Bueno, es alta como dos cabezas por encima de nosotros — dijo Pinkie haciendo el ademán necesario. — Además tiene dos alas y un largo y filoso cuerno.

El Chapulín hizo el ademán de entender pero entonces miró a las Princesas y saltó con ademán protector frente a sus amigas.

—¡Chanfle, la encontré! ¡Y se duplicó!

Las dos Princesas hicieron un face-hoof, ¿era en serio?

—Chapulín Colorado ellas son nuestras gobernantes las Princesas Luna y Celestia — explicó Applejack. — La Reina Chrysalis se parece más a un insecto.

—Lo sospeché desde un principio — razonó el Chapulín Colorado.

—Miren no andemos perdiendo tiempo por favor, no podemos fiarnos de Chrysalis en lo más mínimo — dijo Luna con un suspiro, no sabía qué pensar de este tipo pero mejor darle el beneficio de la duda. — ¿Puedes ayudarnos o no?

El héroe por supuesto bamboleó el legendario Chipote Chillón con gracia.

—Pues claro que sí. ¡Recuerden que el Chapulín Colorado no ha sido derrotado nunca jamás!

Y su ademán fue tan brusco que con el Chipote Chillón le dio a un pobre soldado en la nariz y de paso le tiró el casco al otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Oiga! — Se quejó el soldado sobándose la nariz.

—Mire a usted no lo conozco pero agradecería que sea más cuidadoso — dijo Celestia bastante seria. — Ya bastantes problemas tenemos con Chrysalis cerca como para que nos quedemos sin soldados por causa de su torpeza.

—Pero yo no lo hice por torpeza — se defendió el Chapulín Colorado.

—¿Ah no? — Preguntó Cadance con sarcasmo. — ¿Y entonces?

—Lo hice intencionalmente para comprobar que este sujeto no era la tal Chrysalis, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados — se defendió el Chapulín.

—Ajá — dijeron de mala gana casi todos en el Salón.

Pero las chicas y Spike sólo sonrieron, recordaron aquel día en que se atrevieron a dudar del Chapulín Colorado, pero sabían que bajo esa falsa estupidez se encontraba la mente de un verdadero genio táctico quien le daría a Chrysalis su merecido.

—Como sea organicémonos en grupos de por lo menos cinco integrantes y entre ellos quiero tres soldados por lo menos — comenzó a ordenar Celestia. — Nadie pierde de vista a nadie y tarde o temprano encontraremos a Chrysalis; ya saben qué hacer.

—¡Eso! ¡Síganme los buenos!

Y se fue a la puerta de salida pero se chocó contra el cristal mágico.

—Hasta que encontremos a Chrysalis no se puede salir de aquí pedazo de animal — le dijo Cadance rodando los ojos. ¿En serio Sombra les hizo algo a las mentes de los ponyvilenses o qué? ¿Cómo podía ser este tipo considerado un 'héroe'?

—Ya lo sabía, lo hice intencionalmente para… para…

pues para…

—¿Probar la dureza del cristal? — Se atrevió a sugerir Fluttershy.

—Eso, eso, eso — dijo el Chapulín. — ¡Ahora sí síganme los buenos!

Y se fue a otra habitación.

—¡Chapulín Colorado vamos contigo! — Dijeron las chicas y Spike yendo tras el Chapulín.

Celestia y Luna dirigieron una mirada de preocupación hacia donde se fueron.

—Pst, hermana, ¿crees que el Rey Sombra sí logró hacerles daño en sus mentes o algo?

—Espero que no Luna pero si así fuera… Equestria está perdida.

—Por mí que le demos una oportunidad — dijo Cadance. — Si pudo derrotar a Sombra algo podrá hacer.

Se escucharon floreros y macetas cayendo al suelo.

—¡Lo hice intencionalmente para asegurarme que no hubiera dispositivos de escucha en los floreros!

Y entonces las Princesas y Shining Armor formaron un grupo (tras gruñir de exasperación) propio mientras que todos se organizaban en más grupos de entre siete y ocho ponis siguiendo las instrucciones de la Princesa Celestia. Al final todos dejaron la sala pero Cadance dio una última instrucción:

—Y que nadie se quede solo por favor o le estarán dando su oportunidad a Chrysalis. ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Entendido! — Gritaron todos.

Entonces se fueron retirando uno a uno excepto el sujeto que golpeó el Chapulín Colorado que todavía tenía que recoger el casco que le tiró.

—¿No vienes viejo? — Preguntó uno.

—Ya voy, sólo recojo esto.

Cuando nadie lo veía entonces el soldado se transformó en Chrysalis.

—Tuvo que ser coincidencia, sí, eso. No hay forma que él haya vencido a Sombra y que haya visto a través de mi disfraz, no…

—¡Longshot!

—Ya voy, ya voy — dijo ella volviendo a tomar su forma del soldado Longshot.

Se unió a sus 'compañeros' que ya estaban inspeccionando todos los rincones en busca de algún indicio del paradero de Chrysalis. En circunstancias normales ella se hubiera encargado de plantar pistas falsas y demás pero ahora mismo prefería buscar la manera de aproximarse de nuevo al rival de Sombra, quería entender a este sujeto aunque fuera un poco más.

Fue cuando un soldado llegó tambaleante junto con uno de los pasteleros reales.

—¡Señores, en los cocinas encontramos a este guardia noqueado encerrado en la alacena!

Todos se pusieron en alerta.

—¿Noqueado? Un minuto, ¿Longshot? Pero entonces…

Chrysalis gruñó, se descuidó porque el sistema de detección la tomó desprevenida y tuvo que improvisar. Pero entonces vio la oportunidad en este revés y se levantó rápidamente y tras tronar el cuello los noqueó a todos con un hechizo antes que tuvieran la oportunidad de armar un escándalo. Luego miró al guardia Longshot y luego al cocinero.

—Ni modo, es demasiado arriesgado quedarme con esta forma.

Entonces tomó la forma del cocinero: un unicornio blanco, gordo de crines moradas vestido con un delantal y una redecilla en la cabeza. Sin más preparación se dirigió a las cocinas.

—¿Ya entregaste al guardia que encontramos? — Preguntó el chef en jefe.

—Sí, ahora mismo todos están en movimiento en busca de Chrysalis — dijo ella. — Esperemos que reaccionen antes que ella cambie de disfraz.

El cocinero asintió y volvió al trabajo que tenían encomendado, pues changelling o no changelling tenían órdenes estrictas de no dejar a Celestia sin su merienda de pasteles sin importar qué.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Tráeme la harina!

Los guardias que vigilaban la cocina también fueron puestos a trabajar en los pasteles, de ahí que nadie pudiera acompañar al pastelero que fue a buscar al grupo de soldados más cercano.  
Chrysalis también se puso a trabajar pensando en cómo podía escaparse sin tener que noquear a nadie, mientras menos rastro dejara mejor… o tal vez más, lo ideal era atrapar al Chapulín Colorado. Por suerte no tuvo que pensar demasiado porque precisamente el grupo del famoso héroe.

—No comprendo, ¿por qué empezamos por la cocina? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Pues por mí encantado — dijo Spike abriendo la despensa y sacando una galleta. — ¡Delicioso!

—Spike, estamos aquí para intentar buscar a Chrysalis no para comernos la comida de las Princesas — protestó Twilight. — Pero sí Chapulín Colorado, ¿por qué empezar la cocina?

—Bueno ya lo dice el viejo y conocido refrán: los principios con pan son buenos…

Todos en la cocina miraron al Chapulín sin entender; las chicas y el dragón con confusión, los demás con una mirada de fastidio.

—Mire idiota no estamos de humor…

Pero el Chapulín Colorado lo ignoraba.

—No, esperen, esperen… lo que quería de decir las penas con la base de la diversión…

—Mire estamos ocupados, la patrona se pone de muy mal humor si no come por lo menos un pastel diario y…

—¡Ah, no, no! lo que pasa es que los principios dan pena y bueno, como en las cocinas hay pan pues también…

—¡BUENO YA! — Gritó el jefe de pasteleros. — ¿Puede saberse qué demonios quiere en la cocina sin andarse con tanto rodeo?

El Chapulín se encogió de hombros con aire de inocencia.

—Bueno es que todos me dicen que la tal Chrysalis es como un insecto y en las casas grandes como esta casi todos los bichos se esconden en la cocina.

Chrysalis enrojeció de ira.

—¡¿Pero es que para ti yo tengo cara de cucaracha o qué?!

Todos se volvieron a verla al tiempo que el Chapulín (para gran disgusto de los cocineros) se puso a buscar por insectos entre la bosa del azúcar y la harina.

—Es decir… Chrysalis y todos los changellings tienen una naturaleza más parecida a las abejas y del tamaño de ponis.

—¡Y mi cocina es de lo más higiénica! — Protestó el jefe de pasteleros blandiendo amenazadoramente un rodillo.

El Chapulín Colorado, que ya tenía entre sus cascos una bolsa de harina en busca de algún insecto sólo se quedó pensativo.

—Lo… sospeché desde un principio…

Y arrojó la bolsa de harina que cayó ensartándose justo en el cuerno de Chrysalis bañándola de harina.

—Eh, perdone usted — se apresuró a disculparse el Chapulín mientras que todos los demás aguantaban la risa muy a su pesar.

Chrysalis escupió harina y avanzó hacia el Chapulín tomando una olla llena de leche lista para mezclar con la harina.

—Pero esto no se queda así, eh…

—No, señor mire que fue un accidente.

—Sí pero este no será ningún accidente.

Y le arrojó la leche al Chapulín, que se agachó a tiempo y al que terminó empapando fue al jefe de pasteleros que soltó su rodillo por causa de la sorpresa.

—Oh, perdóneme yo…

—Sí yo sé quién tuvo la culpa no te preocupes — dijo el jefe de pasteleros tomando una sartén. — ¡Ya nos retrasamos por culpa de la Reina esa y encima desperdiciamos ingredientes por este tipo que supuestamente vino a salvar el día! Ahora sí si alguien pregunta por qué nos retrasamos díganle que agradézcanle al tal Colorado.

—Pero oiga, ¿no cree que un sartenazo es algo exagerado por la leche derramada? ¿No has oído el viejo y conocido refrán no hay que llorar sobre un tiro?

El jefe de pasteleros gruñó y de todos modos lanzó el sartenazo contra el Chapulín que de nuevo se agachó y el golpe le dio a Chrysalis en la nariz.

—¡No contaban con mi astucia! — Celebró el Chapulín Colorado.

Chrysalis retrocedió tambaleándose y se resbaló con el rodillo que antes soltó el jefe de pasteleros, así pues la Reina cayó de espaldas en el piso de la cocina en donde para sorpresa de todos reveló su forma original.

—¡Chrysalis! — Gritaron todos.

—Te odio Chapulín Colorado…

—¡Chicas, preparen los Poderes del Arcoíris! — Gritó Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno.

Chrysalis les mostró los colmillos y a falta de una mejor idea lanzó un destello para cegar a sus oponentes y corrió hacia otra habitación.

—Eso… eso no fue coincidencia, desde el principio supo que era yo… maldito Chapulín Colorado, pero esto; esto no se queda así.

Tomó la forma de una mucama e hizo aparecer un servicio completo de té, al cual le agregó una buena dosis de veneno changelling. Esta se las iba a pagar toditas, igual que con Sombra de ella no se burlaba nadie.

Mientras tanto las chicas se habían reorganizado y a sugerencia de Twilight mejor se fueron a la biblioteca ya fuera a esperar a Chrysalis o a encontrar un hechizo que pudiera cubrir todo el Palacio y obligar a Chrysalis a salir a la luz.

—Pero de todos modos fue impresionante cómo descubriste a Chrysalis — felicitó Rainbow Dash. — ¿Cómo supiste quién era?

—Lo sospeché desde un principio — dijo el Chapulín.

—Sabía que debías de ser inteligente para derrotar a Sombra así como así pero descubrir a Chrysalis a pesar de sus poderes de transformación; mis respetos Chapulín — dijo Twilight. — Sigo sintiendo mucho haberme atrevido a dudar de ti.

El Chapulín la disculpó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno un error lo comete cualquiera.

Pero entonces se puso inmediatamente alerta.

—¡Silencio, silencio, silencio! ¡Mis antenitas de vinil está detectando la presencia del enemigo!

—¿Qué? — Saltó Applejack. — ¿A poco esas cosas sirven para algo más que para decoración?

—No es el momento para discutir eso, si él dice que se acerca el enemigo hay que estar alertas — ordenó Twilight.

Todas se

Pero el Chapulín se había puesto a investigar y llegó hasta la puerta, en donde Chrysalis la abrió dándole un portazo en la nariz.

—Este… su Majestad la Princesa Celestia les manda té y… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Y cuando se apartó de la puerta y encontró al Chapulín desmayado tuvo que admitir que le supo a gloria, pero todavía no estaban saldadas sus cuentas.

—Ah, gracias, estoy sedienta de tanto buscar a Chrysalis — saltó alegremente Pinkie hacia la charola del té.

Iba a tomar una taza para deleita de la Reina cuando el Chapulín se levantó derribando la charola.

—Era de verla venir — gruñó por lo bajo la Reina, pero puso la mejor de sus sonrisas falsas. — Iré por más no me tardo…

Y se retiró antes que el Chapulín la lastimara de nuevo con otro de sus malditos 'accidentes'. Tiró su veneno changelling, ¡el muy maldito la reconoció de nuevo!  
Pero no pudo evitar quedarse congelada en la puerta cuando Twilight Sparkle decía:

—Un minuto, ese té… ¡es veneno changelling! ¡Chapulín Colorado, nos has vuelto a salvar?

—¿Pero cómo le haces para detectar los trucos de la Reina malvada? — Se sorprendió Applejack.

—Bueno yo… ¡no contaban con mi astucia!

El Chapulín Colorado entonces cerró la puerta con la cadera mientras recogía los pedazos de taza como podía, el resultado fue que empujó a la pobre mucama, que desprevenida rodó por las escaleras hasta que se chocó contra un florero al pie de éstas. Una vez en el suelo, adolorida y humillada la mucama se transformó de nuevo en Chrysalis.

Chrysalis se levantó con dificultad mientras que se sobaba la cabeza. Maldito, maldito, maldito Chapulín Colorado. ¿Cómo demonios era que le hacía? Demonios iba a tener que hacerse revisar por un doctor en cuanto regresara a su colmena, ¿han caído rodando de 34 escalones? La pobre estaba adolorida y no era para menos. Entonces la puerta de la sala en que cayó se abrió y el grupo de tres Princesas más Shining Armor entró de repente.

—¡Chrysalis! — Gritó Cadance poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Sí, sí, como sea — dijo la Reina recuperándose de golpe y lanzando un poderoso ataque de una baba verde parecida en parte a la cera de las abejas para atrapar a los 4 en un solo capullo.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? Porque sea lo que sea no te saldrás con la tuya — gruñó Celestia. — Twilight Sparkle y los Elemen…

—No me vengas con ese grupo de niñas exploradoras, todas sabemos que el verdadero obstáculo para mí aquí no es otro que ese maldito del Chapulín Colorado.

—¿De casualidad te golpeaste la cabeza o lago? — Preguntó Shining sin entender. — Porque ese sujeto la verdad…

—Sí, me la golpeé repetidas veces por culpa del maldito Chapulín — gruñó Chrysalis. — Vio a través de cada uno de mis disfraces, siempre fingiendo no darse cuenta, de pronto tiene un 'accidente' y termino golpeada, humillada o algo. Sólo vine aquí a ver de cerca al sujeto que derrotó a Sombra… y ahora me quedo para eliminarlo de una buena vez, él es la mayor amenaza a todos nuestros planes.

—Eso es imposible, ¿no viste a ese tipo? — Preguntó Luna. — ¡Es un idiota!

—Es lo mismo que me dijo Sombra: nadie puede ser tan tonto, todo este tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo y yo lo dejé creyéndome su acto de estúpido; pero se acabó, sí, se acabó.

Entonces la Reina tomó la forma de Celestia y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes usar su baba especial para inutilizar a todos los atrapados en el uso de la magia.

—Una vez acabe con él me encargaré de ustedes. ¡Síganme los malos!

Todos la vieron con una gotita en la sien.

—¿Qué? — Se defendió la Reina. — A pesar de ser tan molesto he aprendido a respetar al sujeto, lo menos que puedo hacer es emularlo de cuando en cuando. ¡Ahora sí, síganme los malos!

Las tres alicornios y el unicornio se quedaron en el capullo tratando de salir.

—¿Es que no piensa cerrarlo? — Se quejó Luna. — Se está volviendo descuidada.

—No, no descuidada, simplemente alguien reclama toda su atención — dijo Celestia. — ¿Será posible que nos hayamos equivocado? ¿Será que este tal Chapulín Colorado en verdad es tan hábil?

—No creo, yo creo que la loca sólo tiene un mal día — dijo Cadance tratando de zafarse.

Shining no respondió, estaba muy ocupado con algo. Finalmente sonrió cuando su cuchillo penetró el capullo y lo abrió con habilidad liberándolos a todos.

—¡Shiny, gracias! — Saltó emocionada Cadance besándolo en la mejilla.

—No contaban con mi astucia — dijo Shining.

—¡No también tú por favor! — Suplicó Celestia.

—¿Qué? Es una frase medio pegajosa. En fin, ¡vamos!

Se iban a mover pero en ese momento el estruendo de una librera cayendo, tras otra, tras otra los alertó a todos. Y lo peor fue cuando escucharon el valioso candelabro de la biblioteca cayendo también. No había tiempo que perder, corrieron escaleras arriba para toparse con un caos: todas las libreras de la biblioteca tiradas, los libros desparramados y encima de aquel desastre el candelabro. Ah, pero debajo de aquella pesada masa estaba la Reina de los changelling completamente derrotada y con la confianza resquebrajada.

—Maldición me rindo… no contaba con tu astucia Chapulín Colorado…

Las chicas y el dragón que estaban alrededor de aquel desastre celebrarían pero estaban preocupadas por algo más. Finalmente por una esquina parte de los escombros se movieron y de éstos salió el héroe de los héroes, apaleado también bajo aquel desastre pero siempre victorioso.

—No contaban, buéh, lo que dijo ella…

Y se desplomó inconsciente lo mismo Chrysalis.

Pasado un tiempo todo se puso en orden y las Princesas se encontraban recopilando la información que podían sobre qué sucedió y cada vez estaban más sorprendidas. Según los fragmentos de las historias efectivamente el Chapulín Colorado había detectado a Chrysalis y siempre se las arreglaba para ponerla en su lugar con un 'accidente'

—Parecería un tarado… pero en verdad su inteligencia está más allá de nuestra comprensión — se admiró Celestia. — Chapulín Colorado… ¿dónde se metió?

—Desapareció al igual que la última vez — dijo Rarity. — Lástima, me gustaría hacerle un traje nuevo pero…

—Recuerda respetar sus antenas, por lo visto son algo muy importante — le recordó Pinkie Pie.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

En los calabozos:

Chrysalis levantó la vista cuando sintió el flujo de magia oscura crear un capullo protector.

—Cristales con magia sellada casi indetectable… ¿cuántos te quedan Sombrita?

—No los suficientes — dijo Sombra apareciendo a través de un portal. — No si continuamos subestimando al Chapulín.

—Si vienes a decirme 'te lo dije' te juro que te hago pedazos.

—Tranquila. Yo también fui víctima de ese sujeto. ¿Recuerdas? Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, es muy fácil tragarse su acto de estúpido.

—Pero es un oponente en su propia liga, ya me di cuenta. No tendrá grandes poderes pero esa inteligencia nivel genio es algo de temer. Sus movimientos son impredecibles, tanto como la verdadera estupidez.

—No importa, ahora que ambos estamos conscientes de la verdadera amenaza que representa el Chapulín Colorado no nos podrá vencer tan fácilmente. Vamos Chrysalis.

—Sí, ¡síganme los malos!

Y juntos desaparecieron por el portal, sabiendo que en su próximo encuentro sí contarían con la astucia del Chapulín.

* * *

 **Jajaja, bueno no había pensado más allá de este pedazo de la historia, espero les haya gustado; y tal vez ponga un capítulo con la venganza de Sombra y Chrysalis pero no en el futuro inmediato, esta historia fue divertida y este cap fue más complicado que el primero ya que quise meter más del humor de pastelazo de Chespirito pero ese es visual no leído.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
